Christmas Gift
by miichan mch
Summary: Sequel. Setelah melalui waktu yang cukup panjang akhirnya hadiah yang dia ingnkan telah datang. Akakuro Family. Romance&fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Famiy, Romance, fluff

Rating : T

Original story by Miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Warning :

Shounen ai

Out of Character

AU

Mpreg

.

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan menyapa ranting dan dahan pohon yang telah menggugurkan daunnya, salju turun tiada henti sejak semalam, jalanan sudah di selimuti oleh selimut putih yang tebal, membuat semua orang lebih memilih berdiam dirumah, Menyatukan diri dibawah selimut tebal maupun meja penghangat.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun di dalam kediaman keluarga Akashi.

Sebut saja Akashi Seishirou , Anak pasangan Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya. Mereka menikah beberapa tahun lalu. Setelah melewati masa pacaran di SMA lalu menikah setelah lulus kuliah dan dikaruniai buah hati ditahun berikutnya.

Seorang putra tampan dan cerdas, Memiliki rambut merah menyala dan mata dwi warna, biru emas mikan versi mini dari ayahnya, yang hari ini terlihat begitu semangat.

Dari sejak pagi buta dia sudah memaksa masuk ke kamar orang tuanya, untungnya mereka sedang dalam keadaan normal, menarik ibunya untuk bangun, lalu mengajaknya menata barang bawaan yang akan di bawanya ke rumah sang kakek di Kyoto. Dia akan menghabiskan natal dan tahun baru di sana.

Sekolah Seishirou adalah sekolah internasional yang menerapkan kurikulum Amerika , jadi dia bisa menikmati libur natal hingga tahun baru nanti.

Karena sang ayah harus menyelesaikan urusan kantorterlebih dahulu, Perjalanan mereka baru bisa di lakukan pada tanggal 24 Desember.

Sebenarnya Seijuurou bisa saja menyusul mereka belakangan, tapi dia tidak mau harus lama berjauhan dengan istri dan anaknya, baginya keluarga adalah rumahnya, tak ada artinya dia pulang ke mansion besar itu kalau tak ada Tetsuya dan Seishirou yang menyambutnya, jadi dia lebih memilih lembur di hari sebelumnya dan mengambil cuti hingga tahun baru. Meskipun judulnya adalah cuti sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, dia akan tetap mengawasi pekerjaannya dari rumah.

Kaki kecil bergerak cepat diantara ribuan orang yang berlalu-lalang,sesekali dia berlari kecil, seakan dia akan terlambat jika melambatkan langkahnya.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, Ayo cepat " Seishirou menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah untuk memanggil orang tuanya.

"Tenanglah, Shirou-kun, " Jawab ibunya dengan senyum kalem.

"Okaa-sanmu benar, kakekmu tidak akan hilang hanya karena kita telat."

Giliran ayahnya yang ikut menanggapinya dengan santai.

Berbeda dengan anaknya mereka berdua lebih memilih berjalan santai menuju tempat pemberhentian.

Seishirou menekuk muka tampak tidak senang, dia ingin segera masuk kedalam kereta yang akan ditumpangi mereka. Dia sudah tidak sabar segera menaiki kereta yang kata teman-temannya super cepat itu.

Selain berkunjung ke rumah sang kakek, hal lain yang membuat Seishirou semangat adalah mereka pergi menggunakan _Shinkasen_ , ini pertama kalinya untuk si Akashi kecil naik kendaraan umum. Biasanya dia diantar sopir dengan mobil, bahkan pesawat pribadi.

Kini Seishirou dan kedua orang tuanya sudah memasuki kereta duduk di gerbong VIP, hanya terdapat beberapa tempat duduk di dalamnya. Dan ajaibnya Seijuurou menyewa satu gerbong Khusus yang hanya ditempati dia dan keluarganya.

"Woah.. Cepat sekali.."

Mata anak itu berbinar ketika merasakan kereta yang mulai bergerak perlahan lama kelamaan menjadi sangat cepat.

Sementara di hadapannya Tetsuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng dengan sifat anaknya yang daritadi terus mengoceh tidak bisa diam.

Mereka berangkat pukul sembilan pagi, kemungkinan akan sampai setelah makan siang.

.

.

Setelah sampai di stasiun Kyoto mereka langsung disambut oleh supir yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput mereka. Perjalanan dari stasiun menuju mansion memakan waktu 20 menit. Di sana mereka sudah di sambut Akashi Masaomi, Ayah Seijuurou dan beberapa pelayan.

Begitu pintu mobil di buka Seishirou langsung turun dan berlari menuju kakeknya.

"Seishirou kun.. Jangan lari-lari" Tetsuya sedikit berteriak untuk mengingatkan anaknya, tak habis pikir anak itu dari tadi terus aktif tidak bisa diam.

"Ojii- san !" dengan nada melengking terdengar di Seluh penjuru Rumah bergaya tradisional itu, Seisirou berlari menuju kakeknya lalu melompat kemudian ditangkap oleh sang kakek.

"Oh, kau sudah datang rupanya, apa perjalananmu menyenangkan ?" ucap sang Kakek setelah mengangkat Sheisirou dalam gendongannya, kemudian mereka berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

"Ung.. Tadi shirou naik _Shinkasen_ lho Ojii-san "

"Oh, benarkah ?"

"Seishirou kun ! turun, jangan menyusahkan kakekmu." Tetsuya mengingatkan anaknya agar turun dari gendongan kakeknya, takut kalau ayah mertuanya itu terkena masalah tulang belakang, Mengingat usianya yang tidak muda lagi dan Seishirou yang tidak bisa diam saat digendong.

"Kau sudah bukan bayi lagi, badanmu itu sudah tambah besar dan berat" ucap Seijuurou ikut menimpali.

"Tapi aku mau di gendong Ojii-san" ucap si anak sambil melingkarkan kedua tangan kecil di leher kakeknya, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian pikir aku orang tua yang hanya menghabiskan waktu menonton tv lalu duduk melamun di teras rumah, dan menggantungkan diri dari biaya pemerintah, huh ? Aku masih kuat jika hanya menggendong cucuku." Ucap Masaomi membela cucunya sekaligus tidak terima jika dia dianggap orang tua yang lemah. Begini-begini dia memiliki jiwa muda dalam dirinya.

"Maaf Otou- sama" Tetsuya dan Seijuurou meminta maaf lalu menunduk. Meski begitu, mereka masih sangsi bahwa Akashi Senior itu tidak mengalami sakit pinggang nanti malam karena menggendong Seishirou.

"Masuklah, aku sudah meminta pelayan memasak makanan untuk kalian"

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kemudian berjalan mengekor di belakang Akashi Masaomi yang masih menggendong Seishirou.

Karena mereka tiba saat makan siang, Akashi Masaomi pun langsung mengajak menuju ruang makan,

Pintu di geser pelan mempersilahkan mereka masuk keruangan berwarna coklat dan kombinasi putih, dengan meja rendah dan bantal duduk beralas _tatami_.

Hari ini ayah dari Seijuurou itu menjamu mereka dengan hidangan utama makanan khas musim dingin, _Yudofu._

Yudofu adalah sajian berupa sup tahu lembut yang dimasak di panci panas bersama dengan kuah kaldu dan juga berbagai sayuran, biasa disajikan dengan saus _ponzu_ atau _yozu kosho_ yang terbuat dari bubuk cabai dan kulit jeruk serta garam,

Meskipun bukan sup tofu, tapi _Yudofu_ juga berisi tahu, tampilannya tak terlalu jauh dengan sup tofu dan Seijuurou cukup menikmatinya. Sementara Tetsuya cukup antusias melihat hidangan di depannya, Karena _Yudofu_ adalah masakan Khas Kyoto dan dinikmati langsung di daerah asalnya, membuat acara makan ini semakin berkesan.

Selain Hidangan utama, ada juga beberapa makanan pendamping seperti _Ebi-Shinjo_ (bakso udang rebus yang disajikan dengan saus), _Yasai no Asazuke_ – Acar Jepang, Kiriboshi-daikon no nimono _Kiriboshi-daikon no nimono_ (Hidangan lobak putih besar kering yang disuwir dan direbus perlahan), Poteto sarada _Poteto sarada_ (selada kentang Jepang),

 _Datemaki_ (omelet gulung manis), juga _Kabocha no nimono_ (Labu rebus),

Minuman teh vanilla untuk Tetsuya dan Seishirou, lalu _Mint tea_ untuk Seijuurou.

Merekapun menikmati makanan dengan tenang, sesuai etika makan yang telah diajarkan.

"Kalian sudah memiliki rencana selama di Kyoto. ?" Tanya Akashi Masaomi membuka pembicaraan, setelah selesai memakan hidangan utama. Sekarang yang tersisa tinggal hidangan pencuci mulut yang tersaji didepan mereka.

"Kami akan merayakan natal di sini, lalu setelahnya mengunjungi Okaa-san dan Otou-san selama dua hari, kemudian kembali ke sini untuk merayakan tahun baru, Otou-sama." jawab Tetsuya kepada ayah mertuanya.

"Kalian hanya dua hari di sana ? Apa tidak apa- apa merayakan Tahun baru di sini, ?"

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng "Di sana masih ada Chihiro nii-san, dan Nijimura-san, sedangkan Otou-sama sendirian, kami ingin menemani Otou-sama, lagipula Seishirou-kun yang meminta."

"Aku bisa mengerti dengan Tetsuya, lalu bagaimana denganmu Seijuurou. ?" Masaomi menoleh kepada anaknya.

"Tentu saja aku ikut, aku mengambil libur lebih awal, aku bisa mengawasi pekerjaanku dari sini." ujar Seijuurou menatap ayahnya.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya ?"

"Tentu saja, Otou-sama." ucap Seijuurou singkat, sambil menyesap teh nya.

Masaomi mengangguk singkat "Baiklah, kau sudah bekerja keras selama setahun ini, ku rasa menikmati liburan akhir tahun tidak masalah, biar aku yang mengambil alih untuk Sementara."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Otou-sama."

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

Seijuurou membiarkan ayahnya melakukan keinginannya. Ayahnya jika sudah membuat keputusan tidak bisa di bantah. Dan sifat itu menurun padanya dan anaknya.

Seperti sekarang ini..

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, nanti kita jalan-jalan ya, "

"Baiklah, nanti akan Otou-san siapkan supir,"

"Aku tidak mau pakai mobil, aku mau jalan kaki, "

Seishirou memiliki jiwa petualang dalam dirinya, dia tidak terlalu suka kemana-mana naik mobil, terkurung didalam ruangan kecil hanya dengan sopir yang tidak enak diajak bicara, sumpek baginya. Dia lebih suka jalan sendiri dan mengeksplorasi lingkungan sekitar.

Dia pernah kabur saat akan di jemput waktu pulang sekolah. Dia ingin ikut bermain dengan anak anak yang ditemuinya saat sedang berhenti di lampu merah. Hingga Seijuurou sendiri yang turun tangan menasehatinya.

Memang bagus memiliki jiwa rendah hati dan tidak sombong, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anak dari Akashi Seijuurou, dan calon pewaris Akashi Corp yang selanjutnya di masa depan, keselamatan dan keamanannya adalah yang utama.

"Kalau Otou-san tidak mau ikut, aku bisa pergi berdua dengan Okaa-san, " ucap Seishirou sambil memeluk ibunya,

lalu dua bola mata heterokom bulatnya menatap Tetsuya penuh harap " iya kan, Okaa-san ?"

Sang ibu tersenyum seraya mengangguk, diusapnya kepala sang anak penuh sayang.

"Iya, Okaa-san akan menemanimu."

"Turuti saja, kau bisa menyuruh pengawal mengawasi dari jauh, " Bisik Masaomi di telinga Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, nanti kita jalan-jalan," Seijuurou berkata pada anaknya, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"lagipula aku tidak mau terus tersisihkan disini dan terus membiarkan kalian berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya seolah sedang menyindirnya, Menyampaikan isi hatinya kepada Tetsuya, Sejak anak mereka lahir Tetsuya lebih sering memperhatikan anaknya daripada dirinya. Padahal Seijuurou ingin Tetsuya lebih memperhatikannya sekalipun telah ada anak diantara mereka.

Kemudian dibalas Tetsuya yang merotasi bola matanya, menyaksikan suaminya yang sedang mode merajuk sungguh menyebalkan.

"Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan ibumu istirahat dulu."

.

.

.

Seijuurou mengantar Tetsuya menuju kamar mereka, dia berencana akan ikut bergabung untuk istirahat bersama istri tercintanya. Ditengah cuaca musim dingin begini memang paling enak menghabiskan waktu bermalas-malasan di atas _futon_ sambil memeluk Tetsuya tersayang. Otak jeniusnya telah menyusun berbagai rencana mesum yang mungkin akan dilakukan untuk menghabiskan siang yang dingin,

sebelum panggilan sang anak membuyarkan rencananya.

"Otou- san... Ayo main... " suara langkah kaki Seishirou terdengar berlari menuju Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

"Bukankah kau bermain dengan kakek ?"

"Orangnya kurang Otou-san"

"Cari Tanaka-san atau Fukuda-san saja, Otou-san lelah, Shirou " ucap Seijuurou berakting memohon pengertian pada sang anak.

"Heee ?" kepala merah mungil di miringkan

"Otou-san lelah ? Otou-san bilang kalau Otou-san kuat dan tidak pernah lelah, Karena Otou-san absolut " tanyanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Tak peka dengan keadaan ayahnya yang ingin berduaan dengan ibunya.

Seijuurou mati kutu oleh perkataan anaknya, dia dulu memang pernah bilang begitu saat Seishirou mengeluh ketika latihan basket, Tak di sangka ucapannya malah menjadi senjata makan tuan untuknya.

Sementara di belakang Tetsuya tengah menertawakannya.

Tak ingin harga dirinya jatuh lebih dari ini Seijuurou akhirnya membalas omongan anaknya.

"Tentu saja Otou-san kuat, Otou-san bahkan bisa bermain banyak ronde dengan Okaa-saanmu"

"Sei-kun !"

"Aduh, sakit Tetsuya " ucap Seijuurou Kesakitan akibat Tetsuya menginjak kakinya.

"Salahmu sendiri bicara yang aneh-aneh didepan anak kita."

"Otou-san dan Okaa-san bermain apa memangnya ? Kenapa sampai beronde-ronde, ? " Tanya Sheisirou yang merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dimainkan orang tuanya sampai beronde-ronde, tanpa mengajaknya, kalau tahu akan menyenangkan, dia kan juga ingin ikut main.

"Tentu saja kami bermain-"

"Basket sayang, Otou-san dan Okaa-san sering bermain basket " Tetsuya cepat-cepat menimpali sebelum Seijuurou mengatakan hal yang lebih aneh.

"Oh.. Basket.. " Seishirou bergumam tanda mengerti.

"Begitulah" Jawab Seijuurou singkat.

"Otou-saaannn... Ayo ikut maaiinnn..." Seishirou masih belum menyerah mengajak ayahnya main, kali ini dia bahkan sampai merengek sambil menarik-narik tangan ayahnya.

"Tidak, Otou-san mau tidur, kau cari orang lain saja, "

"Tapi aku maunya sama Otou-san," Seishirou masih membujuk ayahnya.

Sedangkan sang ayah masih diam tak bergeming,masih tetap dengan pendirian awal.

Mata mereka saling menatap, kedua bola mata tegas itu masih memandang tajam dua mata bulat meskipun tidak sampai mengintimidasi,

Heterokrom merah-emas vs Heterokrom biru-emas..

 _Emperor eyes vs puppy eyes.._

Seijuurou masih tetap dalam posisinya, sementara anaknya mulai mengeluarkan jurus mata berkaca-kaca, namun dia tahu itu hanya akal-akalan Seishirou saja.

"Temanilah dia, Sei-kun." nah, malah ibunya yang kena.

"Selama ini Sei-kun kan jarang di rumah, sekarang setelah kau libur dia pasti ingin sekali bermain denganmu."

Ucap Tetsuya dengan lembut sambil mengusap pundak Seijuurou, tak lupa dengan senyum menawan, yang akhirnya membuat Seijuurou luluh juga.

Seijuurou Menghela nafas, pupus sudah keinginannya bermanja-manja dengan Tetsuya. "Baiklah, kau menang, bocah."

Wajah anak itu bebinar senang, Kemudian langsung menarik tangan ayahnya menuju halaman depan untuk ikut bermain dengannya. Sementara Tetsuya masuk kedalam kamar untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

Malam hari Setelah melakukan ibadah malam natal, mereka bertiga mampir makan malam di _Family Restaurant_ di Kyoto, Seharusnya semua tempat sudah penuh dipesan sejak beberapa bulan sebelumnya, karena malam natal banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk makan di Restaurant. Tapi karena dia adalah pemilik _Restaurant_ , maka Seijuurou dengan mudah mendapatkan tempat khusus untuk Keluarganya.

Selesai makan mereka berjalan-jalan menelusuri kota Kyoto,ditemani cahaya lampu berbagai warna di kanan- kiri mereka, dengan menggandeng Seishirou ditengah. Ada pendar bahagia yang mereka rasakan di dada. Baik Tetsuya dan Seijuurou berharap keluarga mereka akan tetap seperti ini selamanya.

Jalanan begitu ramai dengan orang yang turun ke jalan untuk merayakan malam natal, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang tak segan memamerkan kemesraannya didepan umum, saling bergandengan tangan dan berbagi pelukan mesra, seolah mengejek mereka yang melewati malam natal sendirian tanpa pasangan.

Seijuurou mendengus dalam hati, hal seperti itu jauh tidak ada apa-apanya di banding dia yang sudah memiliki istri dan anak. Pria berambut merah itu melirik pasangan hidupnya sekilas, kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. Dalam hati dia bersyukur telah bertemu Tetsuya yang sudah menemaninya selama hampir separuh usianya yang sekarang. Di tambah kehadiran anak mereka yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

.

.

Mereka tiba di salah satu tempat untuk melihat illuminasi di Kyoto. tempatnya terletak di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota itu. Tak jauh dari sana, terdapat taman kota.

Sebelum menuju ke taman. Seishirou mengajak orang tuanya masuk kedalam mall untuk untuk bermain di _game center_ di lantai dua _mall_.

Suasana dalam pusat perbelanjaan tak kalah ramai dengan di jalan, _jingle_ natal yang menggema menemani para pengunjung,

Setelah naik eskalator, Seishirou langsung berlari menuju sebuah _claw machine_ yang langsung mereka temui begitu memasuki area permainan anak.

"Otou-san, aku mau yang itu. " Seishirou menunjuk boneka paling besar di dalam mesin yang menyediakan boneka berbagai bentuk dan ukuran, siap membuat siapapun yang melihatnya mengadu kemampuan dan keberuntungan demi membawa salah satunya pulang kerumah.

Bagamanapun juga dia hanyalah anak kecil yang hanya tau bermain, tidak peduli gendernya apa baginya semua mainan itu sama, orang tuanya cukup memaklumi selama dia tidak bermain boneka _barbie_ atau _hello kitty_ warna _pink._

"Baiklah, akan Otou-san ambilkan" ucap Seijuurou dengan percaya diri.

Meskipun sebenarnya dia bisa membelikan boneka yang lebih besar dan lebih mahal dari yang ada di mesin itu, tapi rasanya mengikuti permainan tidak buruk juga,

Kalau gagal dia akan meminta pegawai _mall_ untuk membuka mesin dan mengeluarkan boneka yang diinginkan anaknya, toh dia adalah pemilik _mall_ ini, jadi tak masalah mengambil barang yang ada di dalamnya.

Meskipun kata gagal tak pernah ada dalam kamus Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau yakin Sei-kun ? Itu besar sekali, " Tetsuya berujar ragu, melihat boneka yang diinginkan Seishirou adalah salah satu boneka terbesar yang ada di mesin, setelah boneka koro-sensei.

"Kau meragukanku, Tetsuya ? aku bahkan bisa mengambil sambil mengajarinya."

"Seishirou, pegang ini."

Dipanggilnya sang anak, lalu disuruhnya memegang stik untuk mengendalikan capit.

"Ung, begini ?" tanya Seishirou setelah memegang stik seperti yang diperintahkan ayahnya.

"Ya, otou-san akan mengajarimu cara menggunakan mesin ini, pelajari baik-baik"

"Ung" anak itu mengangguk.

Seijuurou meletakkan tangannya dia tas tangan anaknya, membimbingnya menggerakkan tangan untuk mengarahkan capit mesin, kedepan, ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, setelah sampai menuju boneka yang diinginkan lalu penjepit diturunkan, setelah dirasa yakin tombol di tekan dan . ...

Hap !

Boneka berbentuk anak ayam berwarna merah berhasil di dapatkan.

Setelah boneka keluar dari mesin, Pemilik jaringan Akashi Corp tersebut langsung menyerahkannya ke putra semata wayang.

"ini, milikmu kan, ?"

"Yeay" Seishirou bersorak senang, Diterimanya boneka yang ternyata besarnya hampir menyamai tingginya. Kemudian berterima kasih pada ayahnya.

"Arigatou, Otou-san"

Seijuurou pun tersenyum, lalu mengacak gemas surai anaknya yang sewarna miliknya. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Tetsuya.

"kau lihat kan, Tetsuya ? orang lain mungkin akan susah hanya untuk mengambil boneka yang kecil, tapi aku bisa mengambil apapun yang aku inginkan."

"Ya, kau memang hebat, Terimakasih Seijuurou kun." Tetsuya mencium pipi Seijuurou, sebagai hadiah penghargaan karena telah menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak mereka. Tentu saja Seijuurou menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Tidak di bibir saja Tetsuya ?" goda Seijuurou, yang kemudian sukses mendapat cubitan mesra di pinggangnya.

"Kita sedang di luar sei kun, dan ada Seishirou kun di sini" Jawab Tetsuya kemudian berlalu menuju anaknya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sementara sang suami hanya tertawa di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menemani anaknya yang puas bermain di mall,dan membeli beberapa hal untuk natal besok, Keluarga Akashi kini sudah sampai di taman di pusat kota, terlihat taman begitu ramai, wajar saja karena ini adalah malam natal.

Di sana ada pohon natal raksasa yang begitu indah dengan hiasan lampu warna-warni dan bintang di puncaknya.

Seishirou melihat sekeliling taman, lalu matanya tertuju pada penjual makanan kaki lima yang ada di sana.

"Okaa-san.. " Seishirou melihat kearah ibunya, sorot matanya menyampaikan bahwa dia ingin mencoba makanan yang dijual disana.

Tetsuya yang mengerti pun mencoba bertanya pada Seijuurou.

"Sei-kun, boleh kan ?"

Seijuurou melihat kearah Tetsuya, Ekspresinya penuh dengan permohonan agar mengizinkan dia dan anaknya membeli makanan di kedai yang ada disana.

Melihat anak dan istrinya memasang ekspresi seperti kucing yang terbuang, mau tak mau membuat dia meloloskan permintaan mereka. Meski sebenarnya dia tak suka keluarganya makan makanan pinggir jalan atau makanan cepat saji.

"Baiklah, hanya kali ini aku izinkan, pilih yang paling mahal dan tempatnya paling bersih." Seijuurou mengeluarkan titah.

Tetsuya memilih tak menanggapi, dirinya langsung membawa Seishirou ke tempat para penjual makanan dan minuman.

"Nah, Shirou-kun mau beli yang mana ?"

Seishirou tampak berfikir, dia belum pernah semua yang ada disana belum pernah dia coba, dia tidak mungkin membeli semuanya, ayahnya bisa marah nanti.

Mata dwi warnanya melihat satu persatu kedai, ada penjual _Dorayaki_ , yang dia tahu itu adalah makanan kesukaan Doraemon, dia sudah pernah mencicipinya sewaktu paman Daiki datang berkunjung, Lalu ada _Dango_ kue tusuk yang sering dia lihat di film, _Taiyaki,_ Kue berbentuk ikan. Semuanya bercita rasa manis, dan dia tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. Persis ayahnya.

"Yang itu, Okaa-san" Seishirou menunjuk kedai penjual _Takoyaki_ setelah sebelumnya bimbang antara memilih _Takoyaki_ atau _Yakitori_ , dia memilih Takoyaki karena ibunya bilang isinya adalah daging gurita. Dan dia belum pernah makan daging gurita sebelumnya.

Tetsuya pun membeli satu porsi _Takoyaki_ , dia tidak membeli banyak karena dia masih kenyang dan anaknya juga belum tentu menghabiskan semuanya. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Tetsuya menyuapkan satu Takoyaki ke mulut Seishirou.

"Bagaimana rasanya ? Enak ?"

"Uhm, enak Okaa-san" anak itu mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

Tetsuya tersenyum lembut, melihat ekspresi Seishirou yang baru pertama kali merasakan Takoyaki.

Kemudian menyerahkan lagi satu bola tepung itu ke anaknya.

Dalam hati dia berfikir Kasihan sekali anak ini, dari sejak dilahirkan dia hanya makan makanan yang di buat koki dan selalu makan dari restoran mewah.

Salahkan ayahnya yang _overprotective_ yang tidak mengizinkan anaknya makan makanan cepat saji, Bahkan Tetsuya pun ikut kena imbasnya dengan tidak diizinkan membeli _Vanilla Milkshake_ di Majiba. _Vanilla Milkshake_ yang Tetsuya minum selama ini adalah buatan koki pilihan Seijuurou yang menurutnya sudah terjamin kualitas bahan dan gizinya.

Namun Tetsuya dan _Vanilla Milkshake_ di _Maji Burger_ sudah seperti saudara kembar yang tak bisa dipisahkan begitu saja.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Seijuurou Tetsuya sering mencuri kesempatan ketika anaknya sekolah pergi ke Majiba untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya.

Ketika sedang menikmati makanan yang dibelikan ibunya, Seishirou melihat santa yang membagikan permen untuk anak-anak, salah satunya kini berjalan ke arah Seishirou kemudian memberi sebuah permen lollipop untuk anak kecil berambut merah tersebut.

"Seishirou-kun, bilang terimakasih pada paman Santa." Ucap Tetsuya pada Seishirou setelah menerima pemberian dari Santa.

"Terimakasih, Paman Santa." Ucap Seishirou sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih," Tetsuyapun juga ikut membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Okaa-san, Otou-saan, aku mau bermain di sana ya ?" Seishirou bertanya kepada orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati ya, jangan terlalu jauh mainnya." Jawab sang ayah.

"Ung" anak itu mengangguk kemudian berlari menuju gerombolan anak kecil yang bermain bersama santa.

Selagi Seishirou bermain, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya memilih duduk di bangku yang terletak dipinggir taman. Lelah juga setelah dari tadi berjalan kaki dan membawa barang bawaan yang diinginkan Seishirou.

"Sei-kun..?"

"Ada apa, Tetsuya ?" Seijuurou menoleh kepada Tetsuya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku khawatir pada Shirou kun, daritadi dia terus bermain tanpa kenal lelah, dia tadi juga tidak tidur siang setelah datang kesini, aku takut Shirou kun nanti kelelahan lalu sakit."

"Jangan samakan dia denganmu, Tetsuya," jawab Seijuurou sambil mencolek dagu istrinya, membuat Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dia itu anak yang kuat, paling dia nanti akan tidur sampai besok siang" ucapnya dengan nada jenaka. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Seijuurou.

Malam natal juga digunakan para pasangan untuk memadu kasih dengan pasangan tercintanya.

Seijuurou Tentu tak ingin ketinggalan melewati moment spesial seperti ini. Apalagi sekarang mereka ada di Kyoto. Kota yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka hingga menikah sampai sekarang.

Sambil mengawasi Seishirou yang sedang bermain dengan santa dan anak-anak sebayanya, Seijuurou melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping istrinya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga saling menempel guna meminimalisir hawa dingin, Tetsuya membiarkan saja perlakuan suaminya selama masih batas wajar.

"Sei-kun, mau ?" Tetsuya menawarkan _Takoyakiv_ yang dibelinya tadi kepada Seijuurou.

"Hm" Seijuurou mengangguk meng iya kan.

Biasanya dia menolak makanan yang dijual di kios kaki lima, namun karena Tetsuya yang menawarinya dia dengan senang hati menerimanya. Hitung-hitung modus biar bisa bermesraan.

Tetsuya mengambil _Takoyaki_ lalu menyuapkan kedalam mulut suaminya

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya" ucap Seijuurou setelah menelan adonan berbentuk bulat tadi kemudian mencium pipi Tetsuya, membuat istrinya sukses merona.

"Sekarang giliran Tetsuya".

Gantian Seijuurou yang mengambil takoyaki lalu menyuapkan potongan takoyaki ke mulut Tetsuya, Tetsuya menerima dengan wajah merah karena malu.

Meski sudah lama bersama dengan Seijuurou, Tetsuya tetap tidak terbiasa bermesraan di tempat umum, membuat Seijuurou mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang makhluk manis yang ada di depannya.

Mungkin nanti setelah kembali ke mansion, Seijuurou akan meminta jatah malam natal pada istrinya itu.

Sesaat dua sejoli merah dan biru ini ikut larut terbawa suasana _lovey-dovey_ yang

terbangun diantara mereka, semoga mereka tidak lupa kalau sedang mengawasi sang anak.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di hari natal,ditemani debu putih yang turun dari langit menambah suasana natal semakin syahdu.

Keluarga Akashi tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga, terdapat pohon natal ukuran sedang disudut ruangan, ditemani aneka makanan manis tak lupa kue stroberi yang menjadi makanan khas natal.

ini adalah acara yang ditunggu oleh anak-anak dihari natal, yaitu saling bertukar kado.

"Seishirou, ini kado natal untukmu" Sang kakek Akashi Masaomi memberi kado natal untuk cucunya.

Seishirou lantas membuka kado dari kakeknya, begitu kertas pembungkus disingkirkan, tampaklah sebuah _action figure Transformers Optimus Prime_ , model terbaru yang belum dijual dipasaran, sang kakek mendapatkannya sewaktu berkunjung ke Amerika. Karena dia tahu cucunya sangat menyukai Robot yang bisa berubah menjadi truk besar itu.

"Arigatou, Ojii-san.. " Seishirou mengucapkan terimakasih sambil memeluk kakeknya.

"Hm. " gumam Masaomi sambil mengelus kepala cucunya,

"ini dari Okaa-san" Tetsuya menyerahkan kado natal untuk anaknya, yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah buku ensiklopedia tentang Dinosaurus, karena akhir-akhir ini si kecil sedang suka melihat Tayangan yang menceritakan makhluk purba yang telah punah itu.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san." Seishirou kemudian mencium pipi ibunya.

"Kami juga punya hadiah untuk ayah."

Tetsuya menyerahkan hadiah kepada Masaomi.

"Apa ini ? " Akashi Masaomi menerima kotak kecil yang di berikan Tetsuya. Isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan mewah merk terbaru.

"Sei-kun yang membelikannya."

"Aku hanya membayarnya, Tetsuya, kau yang kau yang punya inisiatif dan memilihkannya."

Masaomi hanya tersenyum maklum, melihat tingkah anaknya yang terlalu gengsi.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih untuk hadiah kalian."

"Ah, Tetsuya, Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Akashi senior sambil mengambil sesuatu lalu diberikan kepada menantunya.

"Eh, untukku ?"

Tetsuya kemudian sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda dengan motif mawar merah muda bertiskan merk fashion ternama di dunia. Di dalamnya berisi Essential Oils beraroma vanila. Aroma kesukaan Tetsuya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Otou-sama, seharusnya Otou-sama tidak perlu repot- repot membelikan hadiah untukku."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku memang ingin memberi sesuatu untukmu."

"ini untuk Otou-san." Seishirou menyerahkan hadiah kado kepada ayahnya.

"Aku juga dapat ?" Ucap Seijuurou dengan nada terkejut. Tak menyangka dia juga mendapat hadiah natal dari Tetsuya dan Seishirou. Memang dia tak terlalu peduli dengan natal, dia hanya menuruti keinginan Tetsuya dan anaknya yang lebih antusias merayakan natal.

"Tentu saja, Sei-kun, "

Seijuurou membuka kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah dan pita biru di atasnya, di dalamnya terdapat Syal rajutan, berwarna merah dipinggir dengan kominasi biru Seishirou, ituadalah lambang dia dan Seishirou yang menjaga Tetsuya. Lalu sepasang sarung tangan dengan bahan dan warna yang hampir sama dengan syalnya.

"Shirou-kun yang mengusulkan hadiahnya, Karena Sekarang sedang musim dingin, kami ingin Sei-kun selalu hangat saat berada di luar, Bahan dan warnanya Seishirou-kun sendiri yang memilihnya, aku hanya merajutnya saja, maaf kalau hasilnya kurang rapi, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou terdiam merasakan kedua matanya memanas, menahan sesuatu keluar yang bisa jadi itu adalah air mata haru.

"Otou-san menangis ?" Seishirou bertanya pada ayahnya ketika dia melihat sudut mata Seijuurou yang seperti hendak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tidak, mana mungkin Otou-san menangis." Seijuurou memalingkan muka menghindari tatapan anaknya.

"Sei-kun tidak suka hadiahnya ya.?" ucap Tetsuya sedikit khawatir,

"Kau ini bicara apa, Tetsuya ? ini bagus sekali." Diraihnya pucuk kepala Tetsuya kemudian memberikan kecupan dalam di kening, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan terimakasih yang tiada terkira.

"Terimakasih" Diusapnya kepala sang anak. Dan di balas senyuman dari Seishirou.

Tidak ada pelukan atau cium pipi dan kening. Pasangan ayah dan anak ini terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka melalui peluk dan cium. Jelas faktor darah Akashi yang memiliki harga diri tinggi.

Entah sejak kapan Keluarga Akashi tertular penyakit Tsundere dari Midorima.

Disisi lain, Ayah Seijuurou tersenyum bahagia, dia bersyukur dengan kehadiran Tetsuya yang mencairkan kebekuan di hati Seijuurou, dan Kebekuan dalam keluarganya setelah kepergian istrinya, acara makan tak lagi hanya sebagai formalitas, keluarga mereka sudah menjadi keluarga yang semestinya.

Sementara di sisi Seijuurou Sedikit banyak dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memberi hadiah natal untuk keluarganya, sementara mereka sudah bersusah payah mempersiapkan hadiah natal untuknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat membelikan hadiah natal untuk kalian."

"Tidak masalah, Sei-kun, kau bisa ikut berlibur bersama kami saja sudah merupakan hadiah yang terindah untuk kami." ucap Tetsuya sambil tersenyum lembut, Seijuurou pun membalasnya dengan merangkul istrinya dan mencium puncak kepala Tetsuya.

Jika Tetsuya tidak meminta hadiah, lalu bagaimana dengan anaknya ? Dan Seijuurou pun meminta pendapat sang anak.

"Seishirou, karena Otou-san kemarin sibuk, bagaimana kalau kau sendiri yang memilih hadiahmu."

Seishirou tampak berfikir, semua barang yang diinginkan sudah di belikan oleh ayahnya, kemudian dia teringat dengan anak sebayanya yang ditemuinya kemarin di taman, dimana anak itu tengah berjalan sambil menggandeng anak kecil yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Otou-san.. "

"Hm..?"

"Aku mau adik saja, temanku semua punya adik, hanya aku saja yang tidak punya adik." kalau dipikir teman-temannya di sekolah juga punya adik dan kakak hanya dia saja yang anak tunggal.

Uhuk.. ! Pernyataan Seishirou tadi membuat Tetsuya sukses tersedak susu Vanilla yang sedang diminumnya.

Akashi Masaomi hanya tertawa dengan tingkah polos cucunya.

Seijuurou tertawa geli melihat Tetsuya, dia membantu menepuk punggung Tetsuya pelan, dan menyodorkan segelas air.

Setelahnya sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai lalu membiskkan sesuatu ditelinga Tetsuya, yang sukses membuat mata Tetsuya membola dan wajah memerah sempurna

 _"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita memproduksi hadiah untuknya ? semakin cepat kita memberikan hadiahnya lebih baik bukan ?"_

 _._

.

END

.

.

.

AN :

Judul sama cerita gk nyambung ya.. XD

Memang, melewati natal itu lebih indah kalau dengan keluarga bukan ?

(Bilang aja alesan karena authornya jomblo ) XD wkwwkk

Inspirasinya dari semua anime dan film yang menayangkan episode natal saya tonton XD

Respon tak terduga dan dukungan di fic saya yang sebelumnya membuat mood saya membaik dan galau saya berkurang :D

Terimakasih semuanya :*

Anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah dan ucapan terimakasih saya. ^-^

Saya akui tulisan saya masih banyak kekurangan, dan saya akan terus berusaha memperbaiki di setiap tulisan saya yang berikutnya.

Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan untuk pembelajaran saya di fic saya selanjutnya. Termasuk jika fic saya terlalu panjang, bahasa yang kurang baku, atau ada ada yg terlewatkan dan lupa edit saya mohon maaf. (klo ada yg baca) :v

Terima kasih sudah membaca (klo ada) :v

Salam kasih dari Miichan :*


	2. Anggota Baru

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Famiy, Romance, fluff

Rating : T

Original story by Miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Warning :

Shounen ai

Out of Character

AU

Mpreg

.

.

"Sebagian dari kesempurnaan di dunia adalah memiliki keluarga yang bahagia."

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Keharmonsan keluarga terletak pada sikap tanggungjawab dan komunikasi yang sehat di antaraanggota keluarga.

Akashi Seijuurou sejak kecil telah dididik untuk bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang pemimpin. Dengan kecerdasannya juga wibawanya dia mampu menjadi pemimpin berbagai organisasi di sekolah hingga kampusnya. Menjadi kapten dalam tim basketnya memimpin timnya menuju kemenangan. Dan sekarang menjadi pemimpin dalam perusahaan milik keluarganya membuat Akashi Corp menjadi perusahaan yang menguasai ekonomi Jepang.

Namun Akashi Seijuurou sama sekali tidak diajarkan untuk menjadi pemimpin dalam keluarga. Menjadi seorang suami dan ayah adalah hal yang sebelumnya sama sekali tak terbayangkan akan terjadi padanya.

Kalimat bijak dari legenda Bisnis hiburan anak terbesar didunia, _Walter Disney_ Selalu berputar di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah pengingat

 _"a man should never neglet his family for business"_

(Seseorang seharusnya tidak pernah mengabaikan keluarga karena bisnis.)

Karena itulah Seijuurou berusaha membagi waktunya, untuk keluarga dan mengurus perusahaan.

Walaupun Tetsuya dan Seishirou bisa mengerti, Tapi Seijuurou paham, semua kembali pada kesadaran dirinya sendiri. Sekali dia lengah dan terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan, maka dia akan kehilangan keluarganya. Dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Seijuurou berusaha menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik. Dengan menyempatkan mengobrol dengan anaknya setiap makan malam, jika tidak sedang lembur atau keluar kota.

Menemaninya bermain ketika libur.

Seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang ini. Seijuurou sejak tadi memperhatikan anaknya yang tampak tidak bersemangat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering terlihat murung.

"Kenapa wajahmu di tekuk begitu ?" Seijuurou melihat kearah Seishirou yang masih sibuk menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, tampak tidak berselera.

Seishirou menoleh ke ayahnya dengan tatapan lesu."Otou-san, ini sudah lewat lama sekali sejak hari natal"

Alis Seijuurou bertaut "Lalu apa masalahnya ? "

"kenapa santa belum memberiku hadiah natal ?"

Seijuurou tahu, sebenarnya santa bukanlah makhluk nyata, tentu saja hadiah yang diterima anak - anak ketika hari natal adalah hadiah dari orang kemudian mereka mengatakan bahwa hadiah yang mereka dapat adalah pemberian santa. Lalu hadiah apa yang anaknya ini inginkan ? Mengingat dia sudah membelikan banyak mainan untuknya.

"Kau meminta apa memangnya ?"

Tanya Seijuurou pada Seishirou.

"Adik" jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. ! " tiba-tiba Tetsuya yang duduk di Samping Seijuurou tersedak makanan yang di santapnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum geli melihat istrinya " Pelan-pelan, Tetsuya " Seijuurou menepuk pelan punggung Tetsuya kemudian memberi segelas air putih.

"Maaf" ucap Tetsuya sambil menerima gelas dari Seijuurou, kemudian meminum airnya hingga tersisa setengah.

Satu ide terlintas di kepala Seijuurou, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pada anaknya.

"Seishirou, Kau tahu kenapa santa tidak memberimu hadiah ?"

Seishirou memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa Otou-san ?"

Sang ayah menyeringai jahil "Santa hanya memberikan hadiah pada anak yang berbuat baik."

"Aku selalu kan berbuat baik, aku selalu membantu Okaa-san." ucapnya dengan nada tidak terima, karena selama ini sudah menjadi anak baik seperti yang diajarkan ibunya. Lalu dia harus berbuat baik yang seperti apa baru santa memberikan hadiahnya.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah membantu Otou-san, buktinya kau selalu mengganggu acara berduaan Otou-san dan Okaa-san."

"Hah ?" anak itu bergumam tanda tak mengerti.

"Sei-kun, kalau kau bicara aneh lagi, aku tidur dengan Shirou-kun, malam ini."

"Ck, baiklah.." Seijuurou mendecak sebal. Padahal masih ingin mengerjai anaknya, sekaligus menyampaikan isi hatinya yang selama ini dia pendam, berharap Tetsuya akan peka.

"Lagipula hadiahmu itu sudah datang, hanya saja kau harus menunggu sedikit lama untuk bisa melihatnya." Seijuurou berkata dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Benarkah ? Mana Otou-san ?" tanya Seishirou dengan antusias.

"Ini !" Seijuurou menyentuh permukaan perut Tetsuya yang masih datar.

Sementara disampingnya Tetsuya menoleh dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'apa maksudmu ?'

Kedua alis anak itu berkerut "mana Otou-san ? itu kan perut Okaa-san ?" Tanya Seishirou, Masih belum paham dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"Iya, dia sedang ada ada di sini, dia akan keluar jika sudah saatnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti "

Jawab Seishirou dengan jujur dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Adikmu ada di sini, di dalam perut Okaa-san. "

"Kenapa adikku harus ada diperut Okaa-san ?"

"Karena memang di sini tempatnya sebelum adikmu lahir, Seishirou ." ucap Seijuurou dengan gemas.

"Sensei pernah bercerita katanya kalau adik laki-laki itu berasal dari buah persik, kalau adik perempuan berasal dari pohon bambu, apa sensei sudah berbohong padaku Otou-san ?"

Seijuurou mendengus,bisa-bisanya anaknya percaya pada dongeng seperti itu. "Kau pikir adikmu itu _Momotarou_ atau putri _Kaguya_ ? Itu hanya dongeng anak-anak, buah persik dan pohon bambu Hanyalah kata kiasan yang melambangkan seorang ibu. Jadi kalau kau mencari buah persik ataupun pohon bambu untuk mendapatkan adik, maka ibu lah orangnya."

"Jadi kalau aku minta pada Okaa-san, aku bisa punya adik Sekarang, ? Ucapnya penuh harap.

"Punya adik itu tidak seperti saat kau ingin mainan, kau harus menunggu sampai sembilan bulan. Baru kau bisa melihatnya."

"Hee ? Kenapa begitu ?" nada Seishirou terdengar kecewa karena dia tidak bisa langsung mendapat adiknya.

"Karena janin itu memerlukan waktu untuk tumbuh sebelum lahir ke dunia."

"Janin itu apa, Otou-san ?"

"Janin adalah bayi yang masih di dalam kandungan, kau dulu juga merupakan janin saat masih dalam perut Okaa-sanmu." Seijuurou mulai lelah meladeni anaknya.

"Terus janin itu asalnya dari mana ?"

"Eh ? Itu dari.. " Wajah Seijuurou yang biasanya tenang kini terlihat bingung. Bagai mana dia menjelaskannya ?

Tak ingin pembicaraan mengarah menuju hal yang menodai pikiran polos anaknya, Tetsuya pun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian bocah itu. Kebetulan saat ini jam tayang acara kartun kesukaan anaknya. "Seishirou-kun, kau tidak menonton tuan _Thomas_ ? sekarang dia pasti sudah menunggu "

"Ah, iya, aku lupa Kaa-san " Seishirou dengan sekejap mata turun dari kursi lalu berlari menuju ruang televisi.

"Oi bocah, jangan lupa setelah itu belajar, kau tidak akan aku belikan mainan jika nilaimu kurang dari seratus. " Seijuurou mengingatkan anaknya.

"Ha'iii... !" Teriak Seishirou sambil berlari.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua di meja makan, Seijuurou meneruskan makan malamnya yang sempat terhenti gara-gara harus menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun, apa kita perlu mengadopsi anak ?" Tetsuya bertanya menatap Seijuurou.

"Kenapa kita harus adopsi ?, sedangkan kita bisa membuatnya sendiri." Ucap Seijuurou dengan enteng. Membuat Tetsuya ingin membungkam mulut Seijuurou dengan _nori._

"Tapi tadi kau berbohong pada Shirou-kun kalau dia akan segera punya adik, padahal aku tidak hamil."

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku yakin sekarang kau sedang hamil." katanya penuh keyakinan. Benar-benar Tipikal Akashi Seijuurou sekali.

"Atas dasar apa kau bilang begitu, sei-kun.?" Tetsuya masih belum percaya pada perkataan Suaminya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, kita membuatnya selama seminggu penuh, aku tidak menggunakan pengaman, kau juga tidak minum obat pencegah kehamilan."

Sekarang Tetsuya benar-benar ingin menmberikan sentuhan 'lembut' pada wajah laki-laki merah disampingnya dengan _Ignite pass_.

"Ta-tapi kan.." Tetsuya bisa merasakan pipinya semakin memanas, dan pasti wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Seijuurou yang gemas melihat Tetsuya pun mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir istrinya.

Seijuurou mengedip nakal "Aku selalu benar, Tetsuya. Kita lihat saja nanti, "

.

Dan benar saja dua minggu kemudian Tetsuya merasa mual, badannya terasa lemas serta kepalanya sangat pusing. Setelah di periksa ternyata sudah terdapat janin yang berusia empat minggu calon anak kedua mereka. Dipastikan Tetsuya harus beristirahat total.

Seijuurou masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat. Sementara Tetsuya masih berbaring di tempat tidur akibat morning sickness yang dialaminya.

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu, Sei-kun."

"Tidak ada yang repot kan oleh seorang ibu yang sedang berjuang mengandung anaknya, Tetsuya." Ujar Seijuurou sambil menyuapkan bubur pada Tetsuya.

"Tapi, kau jadi harus mengurusku dan Seishirou-kun."

"Tidak masalah, aku senang melakukannya, lagipula dia juga sudah bukan balita yang tidak bisa melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri."

Seijuurou berdiri diambang pintu. Sebenarnya berat meninggalkan Tetsuya yang sedang hamil muda dirumah hanya dengan para pelayan, tapi pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal membuatnya harus pergi ke _Kyusu_ untuk tiga hari ke depan.

"Dengar, kau harus menjaga Tetsuya selama aku tidak ada. Apa kau bisa melakukannya. ?" Seijuurou berkata sambil menepuk pundak Seishirou. Kedua pasang mata heterokrom saling memandang penuh keseriusan.

"Tenang saja Otou-san, Serahkan padaku." ucap Seishirou penuh keyakinan.

"Bagus. Otou-san berangkat dulu."

" _yes, sir_ "

.

Kehamilan kali ini terasa lebih mudah bagi Tetsuya. Meski baru tiga bulan Tetsuya tidak terlalu merasakan kehamilan pertama, dimana hormonnya sering tidak stabil, kali ini dia lebih tenang. Tetsuya hanya merasa mual di pagi hari, yang biasanya akan membaik saat siang.

"Sepertinya anak kita kali ini akan mirip denganku, sei-kun" Tetsuya berkata sambil mengelus perutnya. Duduk bersndar di tepi ranjang.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou berkata sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur, mengnakan kaos putih polos dan celana hitam pendek dengan handuk masih tergantung dilehernya, rambutnya masih setengah basah. Sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau hanya mau makan makanan manis, kau juga tidak mau makan sayur, sampai koki harus mengolahnya agar tidak terlihat dan berasa seperti sayur, padahal saat mengandung Seishirou dulu kau suka sekali makan sup _tofu_ , bahkan kau sempat meminta kopi miliku."

"Tapi dia memang mirip sekali denganmu Sei-kun. Bahkan sikap keras kepala dan tidak mau di bantah pun sama."

"Aku seperti menghadapi diriku sendiri." Seojuurou tersenyum, membayangkan Seishirou yang mewarisi semua yang ada pada dirinya, tak hanya fisik, sifatnyapun juga mirip, dari yang baik ataupun yang kurang baik, sampai sifat keras kepalanya pun sama. Dan yang paling menganggu adalah mereka sama-sama terobsesi pada Tetsuya.

"Okaa-saaan... Aku mau tidur dengan Okaa-san..." baru saja di bicarakan kini sosok kecilnya sudah berdiri di depan dan membuka pintu kamar Seijuurou dan tetsuya. Mengenakan piyama tidur berwarna merah bermotif panda. tangannya membawa bantal tidur berbentuk kepala anjing kecil. Dia tidak bisa tidur Kalau tidak ada itu.

Seijuurou berdiri didepan pintu sambil bekacak pinggang "Hei, kau itu sudah besar dan kau juga laki-laki, kau sudah tidak pantas ditemani tidur."

"Otou-san juga laki-laki dan lebih besar dariku, tapi setiap hari tidur harus di temani Okaa-san, " Tak gentar, Seishirou berkata sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Aku menjaga ibumu, kau tahu ?"

"Aku juga bisa menjaga Okaa-san."

"Kau belum bisa apa-apa, bocah "

Mendengar ayahnya yang tidak mau membiarkannya tidur dengan ibunya, Mata Seishirou mulai ber kaca-kaca. Kemudian menangis dengan kencang. "Huwaaaaaa... Otou-san jahat... Huwaaaa"

Tetsuya menghela nafas ketika tangisan Seishirou semakin keras "sudahlah sei-kun, jangan menggoda anakmu terus"

"Shirou-kun, kemari lah"

Seishirou tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian menuju Tetsuya. membuat seijuurou Mau tak mau mengabulkan permintaan anaknya. Seishirou mengambil tempat ditengah. Sepertinya sengaja agar sang ayah tidak bisa dekat-dekat ibunya. Dan mereka bertiga pun tidur diatas ranjang king size yang didominasi warna merah hati.

Seijuurou setengah tidak rela. Malam hari seharusnya adalah waktunya dengan Tetsuya, tapi sekarang anaknya kembali memonopoli Tetsuya padahal mereka sudah seharian bersama,. apalagi Seishirou tidur dengan selalu memeluk ibunya, Menempel seperti tidak mau berpisah.

Tetsuya sih tidak keberatan, dia senang-senang saja tidur dengan anaknya yang menurutnya manis dan menggemaskan. Tapi Seijuurou lah yang uring-uringan seperti anak kecil yang ibunya direbut oleh adiknya. Memang kalau dengan Tetsuya Seijuurou bisa bersikap lebih manja.

Seijuurou mendelik kesal. "Kau milikku Tetsuya, Ingat itu."

"Tidurlah Sei-kun."

Seijuurou mendengus, memiringkan badannya memunggungi Tetsuya, lalu menaikkan selimut dengan gusar. Sementara Tetsuya hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Seijuurou yang merajuk.

.

.

Bunga Sakura mulai merekah. Warnanya ceria menghiasi dunia,menandakan musim dingin yang telah berlalu digantikan musim semi yang hangat.

Seishirou kini sudah naik kelas dua sekolah dasar. Tetsuya mengantarnya di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Disana mereka bertemu Aida-sensei di pintu gerbang.

"Selamat pagi, Aida-san. " ucap Tetsuya sambil membungkuk. Kemudian diikuti oleh Seishirou ikut memberi salam pada gurunya.

"Selamat pagi-sensei."

"Selamat pagi Akashi-san, dan Akashi-kun."

Pandangan sensei berambut coklat itu beralih pada perut Tetsuya yang mulai membuncit "Wah.. Kau akan jadi kakak ya, Akashi-kun, ?

"Ung" anak itu mengangguk antusias dengan mata berbinar. "Tapi adikku masih di dalam perut oka-san, nggak lahir-lahir" wajah Seishirou berubah cemberut.

Sang guru berambut coklat itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah polos muridnya.

Karena Tetsuya sedang hamil, Seijuurou melarangnya menemani Seishirou jika ingin pergi jauh, Seperti ke taman hiburan atau ketempat wisata. Semua agar Tetsuya tidak kelelahan. Sebagai gantinya pada saat _Golden week_ mereka mengajak teman-teman mereka dari kiseki no sedai untuk makan siang di bawah pohon sakura yang ditanam Mendiang ibu Seijuurou di belakang mansion.

.

.

Awan putih terbentang di langit biru yang cerah. suara serangga terdengar nyaring. angin sepoi-sepoi menggerakkan _Furin_ (lonceng angin) menimbulkan perasaan segar dan rileks. Cuaca musim panas yang terik membuat orang enggan untuk keluar rumah. Untung saja di mansionAkashi, pendingin udara berfungsi dengan baik.

Tetsuya sedang duduk di sofa dengan Seishirou di sampingnya.

"Coba kau pegang ini." Tetsuya menunjuk perutnya yang sudah membulat, karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki tujuh bulan. Meminta Seishirou untuk memegang perutnya.

".." mata anakya membulat ketika merasakan pergerakan di dalam perut Okaa-sannya.

"Bagaimana .? Bergerak kan ?"

"Iya, Okaa-san "

"Dia senang, karena ada nii-sannya. "

Seketika wajah Seishirou sedikit merona membayangkan dirinya yang sebentar lagi menjadi seorang kakak dan di panggil nii-san. Pasti akan sangat keren. Pikirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang maid datang menemui mereka.

"Tetsuya- sama, Aomine-sama datang untuk berkunjung."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Tolong siapkan minuman untuk Aomine-kun."

"Baik, Tetsuya-sama." setelah membungkuk memberi hormat maid itu langsung pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah majikannya.

"Daiki Ji-saann... " Seishirou setengah berlari menuju pria berkulit tan yang masih mengenakan seragam polisi. Lalu Pria yang diketahui bernama Aomine Daiki itu merentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian menangkap Seishirou dalam gendongan.

"Hei, Seishirou, katanya kau akan punya adik ? Apa itu benar ?" kata Aomine setelah mengangkat tubuh Seishirou.

"Iya, dia tadi sedang senam dalam perut kaa-san." ucap Seishirou dengan polos lalu menunjuk perut Tetsuya.

Aomine tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa mendengar perkataan polos dari mulut mungil gemas surai merah anak sahabatnya. Anak itu memang jenius tapi dia tetap seorang anak kecil yang belum paham betul tentang apa yang dialami orang dewasa.

.

.

.

Hingga di akhir musim, penantian itu menemui ujungnya. Seorang anggota baru telah lahir ke dunia.

Seijuurou menatap anak keduanya yang terbungkus selimut biru. Fisiknya benar-benar menyalin segala yang ada pada Tetsuya. Dengan rambut biru muda, Kulit seputih salju, hidung kecil nan mbangir,kemudian bibir mungil merah muda dan pipi Gembil dengan semu kemerahan. Seorang bayi laki-laki yang kemudian dia beri nama Seiji.

Rasa bahagia tak dapat tertutupi dari sorot mata heterokromnya. Perasaan yang sama ketika anak pertamanya lahir. Keluarganya kini akan bertambah ramai dengan kelahiran si kecil.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya." Seijuurou mencium kening istrinya yang masih terbaring lemah. Menyampaikan rasa terimakasih yang begitu besar. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membalas Tetsuya. Di saat istrinya tengah berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi anak mereka, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu di depan kamar operasi dan tentunya berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka berdua.

Seishirou berdiri di samping box bayi tempat adikya di letakkan,Matanya seolah tak bosan memperhatikan adik kecilnya yang baru lahir.

Entah karena sadar diperhatikan atau apa, Kedua kelopak mata bayi itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan dua bola mata biru jernih mirip dengan Okaa-sannya. Anak itu mengedipkan matanya lucu, kemudian menampakkan ekspresi tersenyum, seolah dia juga senang bertemu kakaknya.

"Manisnyaa" batin Seishirou dalam hati. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, terpana dengan pesona adiknya.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, Seijuurou masuk ke dalam ruangan lalu berdiri di samping anaknya.

Sejuurou menepuk kepala Seishirou "Itu adalah hadiahmu, Apa kau senang punya adik ?" Ucap Seijuurou melihat putra Sulungnya.

"Ung, aku senang sekali Otou-san, dia adik yang sangat manis " Seishirou mengatakan dengan tersenyum senang.

Seijuurou berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya demi menatap si putra sulung. "Dengar, sekarang kau sudah jadi seorang kakak, jadilah contoh yang baik untuk adikmu, jaga dia dan ibumu ketika ayah sedang tidak ada. Apa kau mengerti ?"

"Aku mengerti, Otou-san." Seishirou mengangguk mantab, terdapat kesungguhan di sorot matanya. Membuat ayahnya tersenyum bangga.

"Bagus, itu baru seorang Akashi."

.

.

Seishirou begitu menyayangi adiknya. Dia selalu menjaganya tak Membiarkan si adik lepas dari pandangannya. Begitu pula si adik yang sangat sayang dengan kakaknya. Meskipun masih bayi tapi dia merasa kesepian saat sang kakak sedang jauh darinya. Bahkan ada kalanya mereka tidur berdua.

Saat pulang sekolah menjadi saat yang paling dinanti untuk si putra sulung Akashi, karena dapat bermain sepuasnya dengan si adik. Begitu pintu mobil di buka Seishirou langsung berlari masuk untuk menemui adiknya.

"Sei-chan..." ucapan ' _Tadaima_ ' menjadi terlupakan berganti menjadi nama adiknya yang di teriakkan pertamakali.

"Ayayayaaa" Sang adik merangkak riang menuju kakaknya. Usianya baru tujuh bulan. Jadi hanya gumaman khas bayi lah baru bisa di keluarkan dari mulut mungilnya.

Bokong kecil didaratkan pada karpet lembut kualitas tinggi, tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya.

"lihat, nii-san punya sesuatu untukmu." Seishirou menyerahkan mainan Yang diterima dengan gembira oleh adiknya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu Shirou-kun ?" Ucap Tetsuya yang membawa tumpukan baju kotor. Kalau untuk menjamin kebersihan baju anak-anaknya Tetsuya memilih mencucinya sendiri.

"Tadi Riko-sensei yang memberikannya, Okaa-san. "

"Oh." Tetsuya kemudian berlalu membiarkan Seishirou menemani adiknya main.

Pagi hari Tetsuya mengantar Seijuurou dan Seishirou hingga pintu depan, dengan si kecil di gendongan. Dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Tou-chaan," Tangan mungil bergerak-gerak seakan memanggil ayahnya. Seiji sudah memasuki tahap berjalan, dia juga berbicara walaupun baru bisa mengatakan tou-chan, kaa-chan, dan nii-chan. Tapi itu sudah sangat bagus untuk anak seusianya.

"Aku berangkat, Tetsuya." Seijuurou berpamitan lalu mencium kening Tetsuya.

"Hm, hati-hati di jalan, " ucap Tetsuya membalas suaminya.

Kemudian beralih mencium kening anak bungsunya. "Jangan nakal yaa, jangan menyusahkan ibumu. "

Seijuurou hampir tergelak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Melihat duo biru muda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dengan bola mata bulat yang serupa. Membuat mereka terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Seijuurou juga tak bosan untuk mengacak-acak rambut si bungsu. Membuat si bayi menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sei-chan, nii-san berangkat sekolah dulu yaa." Seishirou berpamitan setelah mencium pipi bulat adiknya.

melihat kakaknya yang akan pergi, mata bayi itu mulai berkaca-kaca, kemudian pipinya digembungkan dan bibirnya mengerucut imut, sebelum akhirnya tangisnya pecah "Hueeee, Nii-chan... Hueeee... "

"Aku akan segera kembali sei-chan. _jaa_ - _ne_ , " ucap Seishirou melambaikan tangan pada adik kecilnya yang baru berusia lima belas bulan. Kemudian dengan berat hati masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama dengan ayahya untuk berangkat sekolah.

Tetsuya menghembuskan nafas lelah, adegan sok dramatis ini selalu terulang setiap pagi. Setelah mobil keluar dari halaman, mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam mansion besar dan mewah itu.

.

.

.

Saat akhir pekan adakah waktu yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga. Seijuurou mengajak keluarganya ke arena _ice skating_ yang baru dibuka. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Seishirou bermain ice skatting. Setelah sepatu dipasang Seishirou dan ayahnya menuju tengah arena, sementara Tetsuya menunggu di tepi bersama Seiji.

"Otou-san... " Seishirou berdiri dengan kaki gemetar, sambil memegangi tangan ayahnya, eksekspresinya juga diliputi keraguan.

"Tidak apa-apa, berjalanlah pelan-pelan, Otou-san akan memegangimu."

"Otou-san, Jangan di foto." Seishirou merengut sebal kerena ayahnya yang memotret dirinya. Saat dia sedang susah payah menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh ayahnya malah iseng memfotoi dirinya.

"Hahaha.. Baik.. Baik... Pfftt. Tapi kau lucu sekali berekspresi seperti itu, sama seperti saat kau pertama kali belajar jalan.

"Ughh.. Otou-san menyebalkan " ucap Seishirou sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sementara Seijuurou masih tertawa puas karena berhasil mengabadikan ekspresi anaknya yang tidak biasa. Menjahili anaknya adalah hobi barunya setelah punya anak. Selain menjahii Tetsuya. Tapi bedanya Seijuurou sangat suka menjahili Tetsuya di ranjang.

Melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tertawa lepas seperti itu adalah hal yang langka. Dan mungkin tidak akan dia tunjukkan dengan orang lain. Tetsuya tentu sangat bersyukur dapat menyaksikan pemandangan yang menghangatkan hatinya. Bisa membuat orang yang selalu dingin itu merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang keluarga. Mengingat betapa kesepiannya Seijuurou setelah kepergian ibunya dan ayahnya yang selalu sibuk.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat mereka berjalan pulang. Seishirou tidak mau berhenti sebelum dia benar-benar bisa berjalan diatas es dengan sepatu dengan alas seperti pisau di bawahnya.

Belum lagi dengan Seiji yang menangis minta di turunkan ketika mereka melewati taman untuk bermain anak.

Mereka pulang setelah makan di salah satu restoran keluarga. Karena lokasi dan rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh , sehingga mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Tentu dengan pengawal yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

Seijuurou jadi teringat masa saat dia masih dalam tahap pendekatan dengan Tetsuya. Dulu saat pulang sekolah dia sering mengantar pujaan hatinya pulang dengan jalan kaki karena Tetsuya yang keras kepala tidak mau diantar dengan mobil. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol banyak hal. Melewati sungai yang memantulkan cahaya senja. Seojuurou pikir itu romantis. Dia jadi ingin suatu hari mengajak Tetsuya berjalan berdua tanpa anak mereka. Meskipun sepertinya itu mustahil karena anak-anak mereka samasekali tidak mau ditinggal. Tapi itulah kenikmatan menjadi orang tua.

"Dia tidur ?" Tetsuya bertanya pada suaminya yang menggendong Seishirou di punggungnya.

"Hm, Dia terlalu lelah " Seijuurou terkekeh sambil melirik anak pertamanya.

"Seiji-kun juga" mata biru Tetsuya melihat ke arah bayi yang terlelap sambil mengemut jempolnya dalam dekapan gendongannya.

"Sei-kun, terima kasih ya..."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Karena Sei-kun mau menemani mereka bermain, padahal kau sangat sibuk "

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu Tetsuya"

Mata Seijuurou menatap langit yang bertabur bintang "kau telah melengkapiku, menyempurnakan hidupku hingga menjadi lebih bermakna."

"Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya aku kalau tidak bertemu denganmu." pandangannya beralih pada sosok biru muda di sampingnya. Dilengkapi dengan senyum menawan.

"Tentu saja kau jadi presiden direktur Akashi Corp." Jawab Tetsuya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tapi aku hanya akan seperti Tubuh tanpa jiwa, Tetsuya. Seperti sebuah robot yang telah diprogram manusia, hanya bergerak sesuai data yang di masukkan. Karena kaulah alasanku bertahan dan kalian lah alasanku hidup."

Wajah Tetsuya memerah mendengar pengakuan Seijuurou. Tetsuya semakin memeluk erat anak kedua yang digendongnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya hingga separuh wajahnya tertutup kepala Seiji.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sei-kun." Tetsuya bercicit pelan.

"Memangnya apa yang tidak berlebihan jika itu tentangmu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya memilih tidak menanggapi gombalan suaminya yang menurutnya tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

"Tapi Sei-kun adalah orang yang tangguh. Kau pantas bahagia Sei-kun. "

Tetsuya mengatakannya dengan senyum yang sangat menawan. Membuat Seijuurou tak berkedip saking terpesonanya. Dia selalu jatuh cinta pada isterinya.

"Kau membuatku ingin cepat sampai rumah dan mengajakmu ke kamar, Tetsuya."

Wajah blushing yang sudah susah payah dia hilangkan kini kembali dengan warna yang lebih merah. "uh.. Sei-kun hentai ! Menyebalkan !

Tetsuya berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Seijuurou dengan pipi yang sedikit digembungkan dan bibir mengerucut mirip seperti anak-anaknya ketika merajuk.

Seijuurou hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu istrinya. Membuatnya terlihat begitu manis dimatanya, lalu mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Tetsuya.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil menggendong anak-anak mereka menyusuri jalanan yang ramai dengan orang yang menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan. Entah itu dengan teman atau pasangan.

Kemudian berpapasan dengan pasangan muda yang sepertinya sedang melewati malam minggu sambil mendorong stroller. Didalamnya terdapat dua orang bayi Yang memiliki wajah yang serupa. Mereka terlihat lucu ketika didandani dengan baju yang sama.

 _"Tetsuya, sepertinya punya anak kembar menyenangkan juga."_

 _._

 _._

END

.

.

AN :

Dengan begini hutang saya lunas ya..

('-')a

Maaf kalo tidak sesuai ekspektasi.. XD dan maaf juga kalau postingnya lama. Semua gara-gara aktifitas dunia nyata yang nyaris tidak memberi jeda. Kalo siang sibuk kalo malam ngantuk XD

Kalo sempet saya akan nulis cerita buat ulang tahun Tetsuya. Kalo gk sempet ya ini jadi fic buat ulang tahun cuya XD

Kritik dan saran selalau diharapkan untuk

Pembelajaran saya kedepan. Untuk semakin memperbaiki ff saya yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini.

Akhir kata terima kasih kalo ada yang membaca wkwkwk

Salam

miichan.


End file.
